Francia es el país del amor versión GerIta
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Una fiesta de Navidad en casa de Francia, una pelea de puños... ¿Qué pintan aquí dos corbatas? Advertencias: Sadomaso y bondage. Es largo, así que leedlo cuando tengais tiempo


Italia está en su casa, preparándose para la fiesta de Francia. Lleva puesto un esmoquin, con pajarita y chaleco, todo perfecto... excepto por el hecho de que no puede atarse los cordones de los zapatos de charol. "Ve~, ojalá Alemania estuviera aquí", piensa mientras intenta deshacer el nudo que une los cordones con sus dedos. Intenta desatarlos con los dedos que le quedan libres (el pulgar derecho y el meñique izquierdo), los lame para ablandarlos, los muerde... y nada. Y mientras está batallando con los cordones, aparece su hermano Romano por la puerta hecho una fiera.

- ¡Otouto baka! ¡No pienso ponerme esto! –le enseña un vestido rojo lleno de volantes y encajes blancos y con una capucha verde.

- Pero es el traje que España-niichan te envió para la fiesta, ve~. Es el vestido del hada del tomate. Dijo que una vez le pediste uno.

- ¡No pienso hacer el ridículo llevando esta... cosa!

- Ve~, con la ilusión que le haría a España-niichan. Bueno, lo guardaremos para cuando venga de visita.

- E-eso. Seguro que se pondrá tan pesado que tendré que probármelo cuando venga. –se lo tiende a Italia con la cara roja.

- Vale –"y tú no te harás de rogar cuando te lo pida" piensa Italia, e intenta extender la mano para coger el vestido y guardarlo. Pero se olvida de que tiene los dedos enredados con los cordones y se cae al suelo.

- ¡Otouto baka! ¡Ten más cuidado! –Romano deja el vestido en la cama y ayuda a Italia a levantarse. -¿Pero qué narices has hecho para enredarte así?

- Intenté atarme los cordones de los zapatos.

- Pues ahora es imposible deshacer el nudo. Habrá que cortarlo. Espérame aquí, voy a por unas tijeras –se marcha al salón y vuelve con unas tijeras. Corta los cordones en trozos pequeñitos hasta que por fin Italia puede liberar sus manos.

- Grazie, nii-chan.

- ¡Y ahora ayúdame a buscar algo que ponerme! –lo coge de la mano y lo arrastra a su habitación.

- Pe-pero... ¿y mis zapatos?

- Ya te los ataré más tarde.

- ¡Pero hay que buscar cordones nuevos!

- ¡Te prestaré unos míos! ¡Che palle!

"Ve~, ojalá Alemania estuviera aquí. Él hubiera deshecho el nudo y después me los hubiera atado mientras me echaba la bronca" piensa mientras rebusca en el armario de su hermano. Encuentra trajes que enseña a su hermano y después descarta:

- ¿Un esmoquin?

- Demasiado formal.

- ¿Este marrón?

- Es muy cutre. Normal, viniendo del bastardo de España.

- Entonces deberías tirarlo –"pero no lo harás, porque te lo dio España-niichan." – ¿Qué tal el azul?

- Parecería un marinerito.

- ¿Y el verde?

- No pienso ir disfrazado de botella.

- Ve~, nii-chan es muy exigente con los trajes –busca y busca hasta que, en el fondo del armario, encuentra un traje rojo, de chaqueta larga y con raya en los pantalones. Lleva un sombrero de ala ancha a juego, con una pluma verde en la cinta negra.

- Nii-chan, ponte este –se lo lanza junto con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y los tirantes de los pantalones. Romano se cambia en un momento y se mira en el espejo, primero por un lado, luego por el otro y también por detrás.

- No está mal. Aunque parezco un gángster de los años 50.

- Ve~, solo te falta un bastón y parecerías el nuevo Padrino. –Le pone las manos en los hombros.- Pero te queda genial. Y a España-niichan le encantaría.

- Pues entonces me lo pondré, qué remedio. –"Sabía que funcionaría" se dice para sí mismo Italia. Entonces mira el reloj.

- ¡Nii-chan, Alemania está por llegar! ¡Y no tengo zapatos!

- ¡Mierda! –Romano bucea entre el mar de zapatos de su armario y saca dos pares de zapatos de charol. Le lanza uno de los pares a su hermano y el otro se los pone él. Nada más termina de hacer el último nudo, suena el timbre. Se levanta, dejando a Italia batallando con los cordones, y va a abrir la puerta.

- Ciao, macho patatas.

- Buenas noches, Romano –responde educadamente Alemania. Mira a su alrededor extrañado por no ver a Italia saltándole al cuello.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- Veneciano está atándose los cor- ¡Mierda! ¡Veneciano! ¡Como te vuelvas a enredar, me pagarás unos zapatos nuevos! –Se lanza hacia la habitación para evitar una catástrofe, pero una mano enorme en su hombro lo para abruptamente.

- Déjalo, yo iré a ayudarle. Tú coge el abrigo, que afuera hace frío. –Alemania entra en la casa y va directo a la habitación de Italia.

"Como se nota que cada dos por tres Veneciano lo invita a comer. Se conoce la casa casi mejor que yo" piensa enfadado Romano. Abre otro armario en el recibidor y saca el abrigo de Italia, sus guantes y su bufanda. Después saca otro abrigo para él, negro y largo, y un bastón y se pone el sombrero de ala ancha. Se ha terminado de preparar cuando su hermano y el macho patatas aparece por el pasillo.

- ¡Grazie, Alemania!

- Ja, ja, ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde. –se vuelve a poner su abrigo y le pasa el suyo a Italia. –Vamos a tener que correr un poco. Yo contaba con que, cuando llegara, ya estaríais listos.

- Lo siento.

- Ahora ya no se puede arreglar, así que pongámonos en marcha. Tómalo como un entrenamiento.

- ¡Sí, capitán! –se cuadra Italia.

- ¡Y un cuerno voy a ir corriendo hasta la fiesta!

- Pero, nii-chan...

- ¡He dicho que no! No pienso obedecer al macho patatas. Además, se me podría ensuciar la ropa...

- Y no quieres que España-niichan te vea desarreglado –le susurra Italia al oído de su hermano mayor, que se sonroja y calla. –Está bien, iremos Alemania y yo delante. Ya nos alcanzarás en la casa de Francia-niichan. –"Así podré estar a solas un rato con Alemania".

Se van los dos juntos y echan a correr. Italia creía que, como iban los dos solos, podrían charlar y todo eso... Creía. Pero la realidad es muy diferente: Alemania va varios metros por delante corriendo y gritándole a Italia para que vaya más rápido. El italiano corre trastabillando y jadeando. Él que quería pasear con Alemania, contarle lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, bromear... Se quedó con las ganas. "Quizás en la fiesta hable un poco más" piensa, y con esa idea en la cabeza sigue corriendo hasta la casa de Francia-niichan en Marsella. A poca distancia de la casa, Alemania para y se gira hacia Italia.

- Paremos un rato antes de entrar. Será mejor que recuperemos el aliento y te limpies los zapatos. Después de todo es una fiesta, hay que dar buena impresión.

- ¡A... a sus... órdenes... capitán!

Más bien es Italia quien necesita recuperar el aliento, porque Alemania está más fresco que una rosa cubierta de rocío. Se sienta en un banco e inspecciona su traje en busca de manchas de barro. Afortunadamente, el esmoquin no se ha ensuciado y parece que sus zapatos tampoco.

- ¡Qué bien! El traje no se ha manchado. Me hubiera dado mucha pena estropear el esmoquin que me regaló Alemania.

- Ah, y... ¿te queda bien?

- Yo creo que sí –se mira por un lado y después por el otro.- No parece que sea muy ancho y no me aprieta en ningún sitio.

- Me alegro. La verdad es que, cuando lo vi en el escaparate de la tienda, pensé que te quedaría como un guante.

- ¡Ve~! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Alemania piensa en mí!

-¡N-no saques conclusiones por tu cuenta! –Alemania se cruza de brazos y se sonroja.

- Y a ti, ¿cómo te parece que me queda? –se acerca a Alemania y da un par de vueltas para que lo vea bien.

- P-pues... pues... yo... creo que estás... m-muy bien... –El pobre Alemania no sabe que hacer. Da la impresión de que quiere meter la cabeza bajo tierra para que nadie note que está ahí, como si fuera una avestruz.

- Grazie. Yo... también creo... que estás guapo. –Italia desvía la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Alemania, por su parte, está rojo hasta las orejas.

- I-Italia...

- ¡Ah, _mes __amis_! –zas, una "oportuna" aparición de Francia.- Os estaba esperando. –Saluda a Alemania con dos besos y a Italia le da un abrazo. Alemania mira al francés con el ceño fruncido cuando intenta aprovecharse de Italia. Carraspeando, los separa y se dirige a Francia:

- ¿No deberías estar ejerciendo de anfitrión?

- Sí, pero estaba preocupado porque no aparecisteis a la hora acordada. Alemania es siempre muy puntual y respetuoso con los horarios.

- No había necesidad de preocuparse. Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mí mismo.

- De quien estaba preocupado era de Ita-chan –empieza a frotar su mejilla con la de Italia.- Tenía miedo de que Alemania le hiciera algo depravado y malvado a mi inocente Ita-chan.

El alemán, con un tic en la ceja, aparta suavemente al francés con una mano y coge el brazo del italiano.

- Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición – y dicho esto se adentra por los jardines de la casa con Italia de la mano.

- ¡_Oh__là__, __là__, l'amour_! –susurra para sí mismo el francés y los sigue a una distancia prudencial hacia la entrada.

Italia se dirige a la casa (mejor dicho, mansión) arrastrado por Alemania. No sabe qué ha pasado exactamente, pero no le importa. ¡Va de la mano de Alemania! Nunca habría pensado que, por fin, su sueño se haría realidad. Está tan contento que podría empezar a dar saltos y gritos de alegría. Llegan por fin a la puerta y, sin esperar a que se abra, se meten dentro. Caminan por entre la multitud, aún cogidos de la mano, y toman un par de copas de vino. Italia, subido en su nube de la felicidad, mira a su alrededor hasta que divisa a España. Alemania siente su mano aflojar la suya y se gira hacia el italiano:

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A saludar a España-niichan. Enseguida vuelvo –y dicho esto se va trotando y salta sobre la espalda de España.

Habla un rato con él y después se marcha a buscar a Francia. Tiene hambre y no sirven su deliciosa pasta. Cuando por fin lo encuentra, le pide que le cocinen pasta. Pasta, deliciosa pasta, con salsa de tomate, o de champiñones... Ñam, qué rica... Pero entonces Francia pone su cara de pervertido acosador y, cogiéndolo por detrás, le dice que lo hará a cambio de sus regiones vitales. Italia empieza a llorar a viva voz y a agitarse entre los brazos de Francia. Consigue escaparse y echa a correr por todo el salón. Da vueltas, zigzaguea entre la gente, da volteretas, vueltas de campana y saltos mortales hasta que, por fin, se esconde detrás de un jarrón en una esquina. Y allí se queda, asustado y pidiendo ayuda a Alemania, hasta que Polonia, cansado de sus lloros, lo saca de detrás del jarrón y se lo lleva con Portugal., Grecia y España. Se queda con ellos, a salvo de las garras de Francia. Entonces, y solo entonces, se atreve a buscar a Alemania con la mirada y lo encuentra con su hermano mayor, Prusia, con la señorita Hungría y con el señor Austria. Pero decide no acercarse. Ya bastante acoso ha tenido con Francia, no quiere que además Prusia le salte encima. Con España-niichan por lo menos está protegido. Y hablando de España, Italia lo ve con mala cara. Está muy pálido y parece que sonreír le cuesta un mundo. Lo más seguro es que haya pillado una gripe después de caer al agua del estanque cuando fueron a darle comida a los patos del parque. Tardaron mucho en volver a casa y el pobre España se enfrió. Sí, seguramente tiene una gripe. Quizás eso explique por qué hacía un par de días que no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaría en cama con una sopita de aspirinas.

De repente, ve una mancha roja que entra por la puerta. Se fija un poco más y descubre que es su hermano mayor, que ha llegado ya. Sonríe y se va corriendo a su encuentro:

- Ve~, nii-chan. Pensé que ya no vendrías.

- Es mi obligación como país asistir a los eventos sociales con otros países; por lo menos, a los más importantes.

- Pero si basta con que uno de los dos esté aquí. –"Tú lo que quieres es ver a España-niichan", piensa Italia. Su hermano se pone rojo y farfulla intentado construir una frase con sentido.

- Ya sabes... Francia... Prusia está aquí... y el bastardo de España... y además el macho patatas...

- No entiendo nada, nii-chan.

- ¡No me interrumpas! ¡Y tampoco me contradigas! ¡Haz lo que te he dicho y ya está!

- Ve~... –a Italia le cae una gotita por la sien.- Da igual, ven conmigo. Hay mucha gente que te está esperando. A lo mejor hoy conoces a alguna linda signorina.

Lo arrastra hacia el grupo en el que está España y ve como el rostro de ambos se ilumina casi imperceptiblemente. España ya no parece tan pálido y Roma tiene un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas. España sonríe e inicia la conversación. Italia se queda callado, escuchando la conversación. Es divertido escucharlos y a veces, solo a veces, le dan algo de envidia. Él también quisiera poder hablar tan relajadamente con Alemania. Pasea los ojos por la sala y encuentra, en medio de un mar de caras, los ojos azul intenso de Alemania. Se quedan mirando en silencio y el mundo poco a poco empieza a desaparecer a su alrededor. Para Italia, solo existe ese mar azul germánico en el que se quiere hundir. Para Alemania, solo existe ese color caramelo que parece querer asomarse por entre las largas pestañas italianas. Sin embargo, un codazo de Prusia y un puñetazo de Romano cortan el momento.

Estalla una pelea entre Prusia y Austria porque el prusiano quiere adueñarse, otra vez, de las partes vitales austriacas. Alemania interrumpe el contacto visual para intervenir. Qué paciencia tiene el pobre para aguantar a su egocéntrico aniki y al exigente aristócrata. Y lo peor es que tiene que evitar que Hungría con su sartén del poder intervenga en la discusión. Al final, la pelea llega a los puños y acaba con un prusiano con el labio partido y un austriaco con la nariz sangrando. Hungría se ofrece a llevar a Austria a alguna habitación para curarlo. Por otra parte, Rusia es quien, con su "inocente" grifo y su "amable" sonrisa, lleva a rastras a Prusia a una habitación después de amenazarlo con "curarle" con su grifo.

Del lado de Italia, España está en el suelo mareado y con un pañuelo para la nariz. Intenta intermediar entre los dos enamorados, pero al final acaba la discusión con otro puñetazo y un España desmayado. Entre él y Portugal consiguen llevarlo a otra habitación, seguidos un Romano muy preocupado. Cuando por fin consiguen dejarlo en la cama, se encara a Romano y le dice que se quede con él. Portugal le respalda y logran que Roma, a regañadientes, acepte quedarse hasta que se despierte España.

La calma vuelve por fin a la fiesta. La gente se reúne de nuevo en sus circulitos. Francia intenta otra vez acosar a Italia para que le dé sus partes vitales, e Italia vuelve a salir corriendo, a dar vueltas en círculos, a zigzaguear entre la gente y a esconderse detrás del mismo jarrón. Esta vez Alemania, con un suspiro, es quien lo saca de detrás del jarrón.

- Venga, tranquilo, que ya no te hace nada Francia.

- Ve~, me da miedo... y más con España-niichan fuera de juego...

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-¿Ve~? ¿Tú y yo solos?

- S-sí... si tú quieres... Aunque podemos esperar a tu hermano...

- No, no, está bien, seguro que puede quedarse con España. –Coge de la mano a Alemania y se dirige a la puerta.- Pero... no me apetece volver andando a casa... estoy cansado.

- Mi aniki trajo un coche... Bueno, en realidad me robó las llaves y se llevó mi coche –le tiembla una ceja.- Por eso tuvimos que venir andando.

- Ne, ne, ¿puedo conducir yo?

- No –suena tajante el alemán.

- ¡Porfa! Me hace mucha ilusión usar un coche de Alemania. Además, quisiera enseñarte algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Es un se-cre-to.

- Entonces no.

- ¡Porfa! Es un sitio especial que quiero enseñarle a Alemania.

- Dime cómo llegar y yo te llevo.

- Ve~... vale, me rindo. Tú conduces.

- Vámonos entonces. –Con un sonrojo toma la mano de Italia y se lo lleva. Cogidos de la mano llegan al coche y Alemania caballerosamente le abre la puerta del copiloto a su amigo. Después arranca el coche y se marcha siguiendo las indicaciones de Italia.

- Gira a la derecha... no, espera, a tu otra derecha...

- Esa es la izquierda.

- Y ahora sigue recto... más... más... ¡Espera, espera, que nos hemos saltado el cruce! Gira por esa calle y vuelve atrás –cruza el brazo justo por delante de los ojos de Alemania.

- No puedo, la calle está cortada.

- Ve~, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

- Yo que sé. Eras tú el que me tenía que guiar. –El alemán parece haber desarrollado una venita palpitante permanente.

- Bueno, pues da marcha atrás y gira por la otra calle.

- Vale, ya he girado. ¿Y ahora?

- No sé, me he perdido.

- ¡Italia!

- Es broma. –Recibe un capón.- Ve~, Alemania es malo. Bueno, ahora ve todo recto y gira por la primera salida que encuentres.

Por fin, tras varias vueltas, equivocaciones, marchas atrás, gritos y capones, llegan a un bosquecillo, en la cima de una pequeña colina. Aparcan el coche cerca de un mirador y se quedan los dos dentro, contemplando la ciudad iluminada a sus pies, reflejo del cielo estrellado que cubre sus cabezas. Guardan silencio hasta que, titubeando, Alemania dice:

- ¿Esto es lo que querías enseñarme?

- Sí.

- Es... muy bonito. –Se acomoda en el asiento.- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Francia-niichan me llevó una vez aquí. Me dijo que este era un lugar al que solo se puede llevar a la persona más importante para ti. –Se gira hacia Alemania y le sonríe. El rubio solo atina a desviar la cabeza algo avergonzado.

- Me-menudas ideas te mete Francia en la cabeza.

- ¿Es que acaso no soy importante para Alemania?

- Em... bu-bueno... esto... pues... –Alemania se rasca un poco la cabeza, como si así pudiera poner orden en sus pensamientos.- Sí que eres una persona importante para mí... Eres... mi mejor amigo.

- Oh... tu amigo... ¿y nada más?

- Nada más.

- Vaya... –"para mí eres mucho más que eso" quiere decir Italia, pero en lugar de eso se queda callado y vuelve a mirar el cielo.

Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, el cielo es mucho más bonito. Las estrellas parecen trazar caminos en el firmamento, vías que se cruzan y entretejen una red mágica que une todos los caminos más allá de donde la vista alcanza. Esas estrellas se parecen tanto a las vidas humanas... Serpentean, se cruzan con otras, comparten con ellas algunos tramos, se extinguen... Pero todas ellas dejan un pequeño rastro.

Sí, las estrellas y la vida son algo realmente digno de ver. Sin embargo, Italia solo quiere ver una cosa: unos ojos azules profundos como el cielo brillando solo para él. Se gira de nuevo, inquieto, hacia el alemán. Lo que daría por poder pasar la mano por esos cabellos dorados y sentir su sedosa textura. Lo que daría por poder hundirse en las profundidades de esos ojos celestiales y quedarse allí para siempre. Lo que daría por poder acariciar esa piel blanca y frágil cada vez que se le antojara. Lo que daría por despertarse cada mañana junto a ese calor que tienen los músculos del rubio. Lo que daría, en fin, por que Alemania fuera solo suyo.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos está que no se da cuenta de que una de sus manos viaja hasta la mejilla del alemán y la acaricia suavemente con el dorso. Solo despierta de su ensimismamiento cuando el rubio toma su mano y dice con voz extrañada:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

No contesta. Solo se acerca suavemente al rostro de Alemania con total seriedad. Ya no lo soporta más. No le importa si después el rubio le deja de hablar o le mira con asco. Siente que debe librarse de ese peso, decirlo en voz alta. Y como las palabras no le salen, se inclina sobre el alemán y abre los ojos. Y lo besa.

Es algo... totalmente inesperado. Los labios de Alemania saben a naranjas y a mandarinas y dan la impresión de estar besando a una nube de lo suaves que son. Toma entre sus manos las mejillas calientes por el sonrojo y se sorprende por su fineza. No las nota rasposas como las suyas cuando tiene que afeitarse. Es como si fuera aún imberbe. Las frota con sus pulgares, haciendo circulitos despacio, y mueve los labios sobre los del rubio. Siente una calidez firme pero a la vez gentil que lo envuelve y lo acuna. Se vuelve más atrevido y lame ligeramente el labio inferior de Alemania. Los labios se mueven y dejan espacio para que la traviesa lengua italiana se adentre en las profundidades de la boca alemana. Toca el interior de sus mejillas, sus dientes, el paladar y, por último, se entretiene jugando con su lengua. La roza, se entrelaza con ella, incluso la invita a entrar en su propia boca.

El aire se acaba y tienen que separarse. Se quedan mirando a los ojos, miel contra azul. No se mueven y apenas respiran, solo se miran. El silencio, solo roto por los cantos de los grillos, los envuelve como un manto pegajoso que los agobia y no los deja respirar. No saben qué hacer. ¿Atreverse a decir lo que sienten? ¿O quedarse callados y dejar que sus sentimientos mueran con ellos? Italia parece indeciso, pero Alemania toma rápidamente una decisión. Toma al italiano de la cintura y lo sube a sus piernas. Pone una mano en su nuca y, con algo de brusquedad, junta sus labios. El beso es algo salvaje, apasionado, desesperado... quizás porque llevan demasiado tiempo esperando esto como para poder contenerse. Italia, al sentir al alemán besarle, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por sus instintos: besa, lame, muerde y se frota con el cuerpo que tiene entre sus piernas.

Tras dar rienda suelta a su deseo, se calman y rompen el contacto. Esta vez, en sus miradas ya no hay indecisión. Ahora hay alegría, felicidad y mucho cariño. El silencio deja de ser incómodo para llenarse de ternura. El italiano abre la boca, toma aliento lentamente y por fin consigue decirlo:

- Te quiero.

Alemania titubea, quizás porque nunca se le dio bien expresar sus sentimientos. Pero de todas maneras lo intenta:

- Yo... yo... creo que... también te quiero.

No necesitan más, solo unos pocos segundos para unir efímeramente los labios en una promesa eterna. El rubio rodea con sus musculosos brazos la delgada espalda del moreno y lo estrecha contra su pecho. Italia apoya la cabeza en su hombro y rodea su cuello con los brazos. Aspira el aroma a perfume de Alemania, esa colonia que le regaló por su último cumpleaños. Siente el olor meterse en sus pulmones e infiltrarse en su cuerpo como si fuera una droga. Quiere más, mucho más, quiere intoxicarse con su aroma, ahogarse en él. Sigue el olor del perfume hasta llegar a la nuca y una vez allí empieza a besar y morder. Alemania ahoga un gemido, en parte de sorpresa en parte de placer, y separa a Italia de su cuello.

- ¿Pe-pero qué haces?

- Besarte la nuca.

- Eso ya lo he notado. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

- Porque quería –se aproxima a la cara de Alemania.- Y quiero más.

- ¿Cuánto más?

- Muchísimo... Quiero que me beses –lo besa- que me toques –otro beso- que me hagas sentir –lo abraza del cuello y lo besa profundamente. Mordisquea un poco sus labios y lo mira a los ojos.- Hazme el amor.

Alemania se queda con la boca abierta y se sonroja hasta las orejas. Su cerebro perfectamente racional intenta procesar por todos los medios la frase del italiano... Y falla. La cabeza le da vueltas, siente un calor agobiante que le recalienta el cerebro. Pero, en medio de ese casi desplome cerebral, consigue articular una palabra:

-¿S-seguro?

-Sí.

-¿A-aquí?

-Sí, es el lugar perfecto –dice Italia pasando la mano por el cuello de Alemania.- Además, no sé por qué, pero en este lugar estoy... como más inspirado.

Italia empieza a besar el cuello de Alemania mientras sus manos aflojan la corbata. Alemania intenta mantener la calma y la compostura. No, no es correcto hacerlo aquí. Además, apenas se han declarado... Deberían pasar un tiempo conociéndose... Aunque, bueno, se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que hasta sabe cuántos calzoncillos tiene. Pero aún así, no es correcto... Además, están en un coche a la vista de cualquiera. Los podrían pillar haciendo cosas indecentes y denunciarlos por exhibicionismo. Aunque, bien mirado... eso le da morbo al asunto. Hacerlo con la presión de que los puedan pillar... De todas formas, no parece que pase mucha gente por aquí, así que las posibilidades de que los pillen son mínimas... ¡No, no, no! Por muy morboso que sea, sigue siendo in-

Pero antes de que el rubio pueda seguir con su discusión interna entre su lado racional y su lado morboso, nota algo que lo toca en las partes bajas. Y es que tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Italia le ha desabrochado la camisa, le ha quitado la corbata y ahora le está tocando por encima de los pantalones. En cuanto se da cuenta de la situación, el alemán decide que mejor dejaría las discusiones consigo mismo para otro momento. Ahora lo que importa es que tiene a un italiano por el que llevaba media vida loco encima de él y completamente excitado. Así que lo toma por la nuca y le da mete la lengua hasta la garganta.

Italia gime en el beso y se aferra al cuello de Alemania. Ya era hora de que reaccionara. Llevaba media hora tocándolo por todas partes y no hacía nada. Hasta que no lo tocó en la entrepierna... Pero ya da igual. Alemania lo está besando como si su vida dependiera de ello y está intentando quitarle la chaqueta y la corbata. Le ayuda un poquito y de paso le quita al rubio lo que le queda de camisa. Se separan del beso y acto seguido el alemán ataca a su cuello. El italiano echa la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle espacio con tan mala suerte que se da un golpe contra en volante. Alemania no parece darse cuenta y sigue con sus quehaceres en ese cuello morenito. Lo lame y lo chupa entero, de arriba a abajo, hasta que en uno de esos momentos en los que le puede la calentura muerde hasta que la sangre brota. Chupa esa sangre como si fuera un vampiro y siente ese sabor metálico empacharle. Es un sabor realmente delicioso, y quiere más. Se entretiene en dejar mordiscos por todo el cuello, solo para poder saborear esa sangre espesa y oscura. Una y otra vez muerde y chupa hasta que la herida deja de sangrar y entonces busca un nuevo lugar para morder.

Italia no para de jadear. Los mordiscos del rubio le duelen barbaridades, pero a la vez le mandan ondas de placer que hacen que se endurezca aún más. Empieza a moverse contra las piernas del alemán en busca de un poco de alivio. Pero el rubio lo toma de las caderas para que deje de agitarse. El italiano lanza un gemido de impotencia e intenta tocarse con las manos. Alemania, visiblemente molesto, le toma las manos y, usando las corbatas, se las ata en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se suelte pero sin hacerle daño. Si alguien tiene que darle placer a Italia será él. No necesita tocarse porque él, la República Federal de Alemania, le dará todo el placer que necesite. Le da un beso y le hace probar su deliciosa sangre.

Italia siente que se va a morir del placer. Los mordiscos del rubio, sus besos que le roban literalmente el aliento, esas manos fuertes que lo recorren con brusquedad... Él nunca se ha considerado alguien violento ni masoquista (es más, odia la violencia), pero la rudeza con la que lo trata Alemania lo llevan al séptimo cielo. Con gemidos en los que se confunden el dolor con el placer, le pide al alemán que baje un poco más. El rubio obedece, pero no baja todo lo que desea el italiano. Se queda a la altura del pecho y empieza a torturar sus pezones. Los coge con los dientes y los estira hasta que el italiano grita de dolor y le pide más. Después los chupa y los lame para calmar un poco la sensación y vuelve a comenzar. Para sus oídos, la sinfonía de gritos, jadeos y gemidos es mejor que la música celestial.

El moreno está desesperado. No puede frotarse contra el alemán porque este retiene sus caderas en su sitio. No puede tocarse porque sus manos están atadas. Lo único que puede hacer es arañar el volante y gemir como un desaforado, rogando por un poco de alivio. Alemania parece compadecerse y le baja los pantalones y la ropa interior. Después, sin poder esperar, se mete el miembro del italiano en la boca y comienza un vaivén rápido y brusco. Quiere llevar a Italia al borde de la locura, sentir cómo se derrite y se entrega por completo a su toque. La capital del moreno se pone cada vez más dura en su boca y por la punta se escurre un liquidillo amargo. Acelera rápidamente el ritmo hasta que siente cómo las caderas del italiano se mueven en espasmos intermitentes. Cuando nota que está a punto de acabar, muerde la punta y aprieta la base con los dedos. Italia deja escapar un gemido de dolor al notar que su eminente orgasmo ha sido cortado y se remueve intentando escapar de sus ataduras.

El rubio le termina de quitar la ropa, casi arrancándola de sus piernas, y se desabrocha el pantalón. Lo aplasta contra el volante y le levanta las piernas hasta dejarlas casi a la altura de los hombros. Se queda un momento admirando el cuadro que tiene ante sus ojos. La cara sonrojada y llorosa que expresa al mismo tiempo dolor y placer. El cuerpo tembloroso y empapado de sudor que sube y baja al compás de la respiración agitada. La necesidad que se refleja en el miembro goteante y en los gemidos ansiosos. Su propio miembro se endurece ante esa vista, sobre todo cuando ve el agujerito rosita que parece palpitar demandante. Se lame los labios y se acerca lentamente a esa entradita. Le da un lengüetazo que llega hasta los testículos y el moreno se agita y gime. Contento con esa reacción, empieza a aplicar un tratamiento "especial".

El alemán comienza a repartir besos húmedos por los alrededores. Después intercala los besos con lametones superficiales que hacen gemir dulcemente a Italia. Muerde la entrada carnosa con suavidad y sonría cuando ve que el italiano casi grita. Sigue mordiendo, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que esa especie de labios sangra un poco. Lame con la punta de la lengua la sangre hasta que la hemorragia se calma, obteniendo como resultado jadeos escandalosos que casi le provocan un golpe de calor. Por último mete la lengua a través del anillo pulposo y lo empieza a empapar de saliva.

Italia no para de retorcerse y jadear extasiado. La dulce y dolorosa tortura lo está volviendo completamente loco. Desea que Alemania lo llene una y otra vez con ese dolor lacerante que le nubla la vista y le eriza la piel. Un hilillo de baba se escapa de su boca, saliva que sus labios no pueden retener por estar demasiado ocupados gimiendo. La lengua que empapa su entrada es simplemente sublime. El modo en que entra en cada pliegue, cómo gira y se retuerce dentro de él... Siente que el placer lo desborda, está a punto de acabar. Le falta tan poco...

Pero antes de que lo pueda conseguir, unos dedos largos rodean la punta de su miembro y aprietan. Jadea frustrado e intenta bajar la vista. Entre sus piernas, un muy excitado rubio termina de bajarse los pantalones y se quita la ropa interior. Italia lo llama con voz temblorosa:

-L-Ludwig... por... fa-favor...

Alemania no duda en obedecer a ese ruego que termina de despertar sus deseos más oscuros y se introduce de golpe. Clava las uñas en los muslos del italiano y lanza un gemido ahogado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el interior del moreno sería tan placentero. Lo aprieta, lo asfixia, manda olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Espera un poco a que el italiano se acostumbre a su presencia y se relaje para poder moverse. Es tan delicioso sentir esa humedad y el calor envolviéndole. Sin darse cuenta, casi por instinto, empieza a embestir a un ritmo más rápido. Le levanta las piernas a Italia y se las pone en los hombros para poder entrar mejor. Siente como la punta toca el fondo de esa cavidad y suspira quedadamente. Es, con toda seguridad, lo mejor que le ha pasado jamás.

El cuero del volante se desgarra bajo las uñas de Italia. Sus gemidos son tan altos que está seguro de que se pueden oír en el pueblo cercano. Pero no puede callarlos. El trozo de carne que se introduce dentro de él, desgarrándole y dañándolo, lo lleva al éxtasis. Lo llena con un calor abrasador que, de vez en cuando, toca un punto que le hace ver puntitos blancos. El volante se le clava en la espalda y las corbatas le muerden y arañan las muñecas. Pero aún así intenta mover las caderas al compás de las embestidas y grita hasta desgañitarse pidiendo por más. Los sonidos que hacen sus cuerpos al chocar, los jadeos apagados de Alemania, el rechinar de la piel del asiento con cada embestida, todo eso lo excita y le nubla el cerebro. En su mente solo existe un pensamiento que lo mantiene cuerdo: más, quiere más...

Alemania también parece haber enloquecido. No deja una parcela de piel sin lamer y besar. Muerde el hombro, la clavícula y el pecho con todas sus fuerzas y chupa la sangre que brota de las heridas. Con las manos araña las tersas nalgas hasta dejarlas llenas de surcos rojizos. De repente, nota unos brazos que le rodean el cuello y lo obligan a besar al italiano. Parece que al final Italia ha conseguido soltarse del nudo. Pero ahora eso ya no le importa. Lo que le interesa en ese instante es estrecharse contra ese cuerpo suave, escuchar los alaridos del moreno y perderse en las embestidas que hacen crecer la tensión en su estómago.

Italia se agarra con ciega desesperación a la ancha espalda del alemán. Clava las uñas de vez en cuando solo para oír el gemido ahogado del rubio en su oído. Se siente asfixiado. No puede respirar bien porque, nada más tomar una bocanada de aire, tiene que soltarla en un grito que le desgarra la garganta. Es tan placentero sentir el calor de los músculos que le rodean, la humedad que dejan sus labios en la piel... Desea más de todo, más, más, mucho más, más fuerte, más, más...

En sus oídos resuena la voz del italiano diciendo su nombre. Ludwig, Alemania, Ludwig, Alemania... Se abraza con fuerza al cuerpo tembloroso y susurra con los labios en su oreja su nombre: Feliciano, Feliciano, Feliciano... No puede decir nada más, no se le ocurre decir nada más. Esa palabra se convierte en una letanía, en un mantra que indica que le queda poco para acabar. La urgencia se imprime en su tono de voz. Decidido a terminar, toma el miembro olvidado del moreno y lo frota con fuerza.

Lágrimas gruesas resbalan por las mejillas del italiano. El placer es demasiado, mejor dicho, la estimulación es demasiada. Los golpes en su interior, la voz de Alemania en su oído recitando su nombre una y otra vez, la mano áspera que recorre su necesidad con rudeza... Intenta aguantar todo lo que puede, pero rápidamente llega el orgasmo. Un velo blanco cubre sus ojos, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan y relajan en un instante y su miembro hinchado deja escapar un chorro de líquido blanquecino. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el momento de la liberación y después se deja caer sobre el volante.

El rubio toma las caderas de Italia y, con un golpe profundo y un gemido, llena el interior del moreno. Deja reposar la cabeza en su hombro y lo abraza por la cintura. El italiano le retira un poco el pelo de la frente e intenta rodear sus hombros con los brazos. Se quedan callados intentado recuperar la voz y la facultad de moverse. Por fin sus respiraciones se calman y el silencio reina. Pueden incluso escuchar el ruido de la lluvia que está empezando a caer. Alemania toma las manos de Italia con delicadeza y observa las muñecas. Tienen unas cuantas rozaduras, pero por lo menos no han sangrado. Las besa con cuidado y las lame. El italiano suspira. La lengua cálida le alivia un poco las heridas. Cierra los ojos y se deja mimar.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –Vuelve a abrir los ojos.

- Las muñecas... y el cuello... ya sabes...

- ¿Los mordiscos tipo vampiro? –Alemania frunce el ceño con la cara completamente roja y asiente.- No te preocupes, ya se curarán. Además... nunca dije que no me gustaran.

Italia se acerca despacio y le da un beso muy ligero en los labios. No importa las veces que los bese, siempre se sorprenderá por su suavidad y el sabor casi permanente a naranjas. Le acaricia la sien con la punta de los dedos.

- Pero será mejor que no lo hagamos muy a menudo. Si no, terminaré desangrado –y acto seguido empieza a reírse muy flojito.

- Quizás prefieres que te toque más suavemente –dice Alemania, y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

Italia se retuerce e intenta quitarse de encima las manos que pasan por sus costillas. No puede evitar lanzar carcajadas y lagrimillas se escapan por el rabillo de sus ojos. En uno de sus movimientos golpea con tanta fuerza el volante que el claxon retumba por todo el sitio.


End file.
